En témoignage d'affection
by Archea
Summary: Pourquoi Sirius est-il si troublé lorsque Harry lui demande d'être témoin à son mariage? Fic-cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Julielal. Slash SB/HP.


**Disclaimer : **si vous croyez qu'Archea est un anagramme de Rowling, révisez votre alphabet.

**Le mot de l'auteure **: ce pairing est une nouveauté pour moi, mais je sais que c'est le favori de Julielal qui fête son anniversaire en ce moment. Au passage, si vous avez envie d'une lecture estivale, fraîche et pétillante comme un Campari bien frappé, je ne saurais trop recommander ses fics (il y a aussi des Snacks et un Snarry).

Cette fic ne prend pas en compte la fin des tome 5 et 6. La définition centrale est empruntée à mon fidèle compagnon (de travail), le Larousse-Bordas 1999.

**En témoignage d'affection**

par Archea

Ils étaient tous les trois assis dans le salon à une heure indue et Sirius, alors qu'il contait avec son brio coutumier l'histoire du vampire qui consulte son médecin traitant parce qu'il se fait du mauvais sang, songeait que la maison du square Grimmauld ne lui avais jamais autant fait l'effet d'un foyer. D'accord, Remus allait bientôt la quitter pour fonder sa propre famille avec Tonks, mais il avait promis de repasser régulièrement et Harry était là. A demi vautré sur le canapé comme chaque soir, allongeant ses jambes devant le feu qui jetait des ombres chaudes sur son jeune visage, un verre à portée de main. Il y en avait un autre devant Remus, mais pas Sirius qui se surveillait depuis qu'il avait vu Harry vider son premier whisky. Si Harry avait atteint l'âge d'homme, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de se mettre à sa portée et l'alcool était chez lui un moyen de régression comme un autre. Comme les histoires drôles, se dit-il soudain avec un soupir.

- Sirius...

Sirius suspendit l'anecdote et regarda son filleul, anxieux. Visiblement, Harry n'avait pas suivi un mot de ce qu'il disait. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà raconté cette blague ? Est-ce qu'il ennuyait le jeune homme ? _Est-ce qu'il devenait un vieux avant l'heure ?_

- Pardon de t'interrompre... mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander, j'y ai pensé toute la journée et si je ne le fais pas maintenant, ce sera trop tard.

Harry parlait avec un tel sérieux que Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, retranché dans l'ombre d'un angle. Le lycanthrope lui rendit son regard sans se lever, ce qui le surprit. En matière de courtoisie, Moony en aurait remontré à un hippogriffe.

- Remus est déjà au courant, dit Harry. Sirius... voilà. Je me marie demain à Poudlard, dans la stricte intimité, et je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais d'être mon témoin.

Dans l'âtre, la dernière bûche s'affaissa avec un long sifflement, lâchant une jonchée d'étincelles fauve. Le salon, déjà mal éclairé par les lampes à gaz que Sirius n'avait jamais jugé utile de remplacer, s'engloutit dans la pénombre.

- Sirius ?

- Paddy ?

Sirius se pencha vers la cheminée. « _Ignitus _». Les flammes jaillirent de nouveau, droit sur le visage de Harry. Lequel montrait la même calme résolution que trois mois plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés à la lisière d'un champ de tourbe par un petit matin de combat froid et clair.

- J'ignorais que tu t'étais fiancé, Harry.

- Tu connais le dicton : vivons heureux... surtout quand on a la presse aux trousses. A part Dumbledore, qui a accepté d'officier, j'ai préféré ne pas mettre trop de monde au courant.

- Sauf Remus, dit Sirius avec un effort loyal — et avorté — pour s'exprimer sans amertume.

- Sauf Remus, oui. Et toi, maintenant. Parce que je veux vraiment t'avoir à mes côtés demain, c'est pour ça que je te fais cette demande en... en témoignage d'affection.

- Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Après nos conversations d'homme à homme, je doute qu'il s'agisse de Ginny Weasley, n'en déplaise à _Sorcière-Hebdo_.

- Très juste, mais je préfère te faire la surprise. Même Hermione n'a pas réussi à deviner, je ne vais pas tout gâcher en révélant son nom la veille du grand jour.

Sirius se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule de son filleul.

- C'est oui, Harry. Tel père, tel fils : si j'ai servi de témoin à l'un il y a vingt ans, il n'y a aucune raison que je refuse le même service à l'autre. Et si le grand jour est demain, il est temps que le héros du jour aille se coucher pour être frais et dispos. Contrairement à son père, qui avait dilué son trac dans tous les bars de l'Allée de Traverse sous mes directives et s'est obstiné à appeler Albus « Votre Honneur » pendant la cérémonie.

Harry éclata de rire et alla prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Remus lui fit signe depuis son siège.

- Bonne nuit, Harry, à demain.

- Bonne nuit, Remus. Bonne nuit, Sirius. Le rendez-vous est dans le bureau de Dumbledore à onze heures. Le Terrier !

SB - HP

« Non » dit Remus, et sa main se posa sur celle de Sirius avec la douceur d'un gant de fer. Sirius lui jeta un regard mauvais et repoussa le verre d'Harry, qu'il venait de remplir à ras bord.

- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel. Ce n'est pas une cuite, c'est un remontant.

- Tu n'as jamais su faire la distinction, Pads. Il est un peu tard pour commencer.

- Merci, Moony. Comme remarque constructive, on ne fait pas mieux.

- Je crois que nous ferions bien d'aller au lit, nous aussi. A quoi bon prêcher la jeune génération si nous ne suivons pas son exemple ?

- La jeune génération. La jeune génération ! Tu m'as trouvé une maison de retraite convenable ou tu comptes sur Kreattur pour changer mes couches et me filer un sédatif toutes les deux heures ?

- Sirius, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Va te coucher ou tu finiras par me convaincre que tu es atteint de sénilité précoce.

Remus se pencha pour s'emparer du verre et son regard croisa une paire d'yeux gris qui reflétaient une concentration tout sauf sénile.

- Il te l'a dit à toi, qui c'est, dit sobrement Sirius.

Le verre en main, Remus hésita avant de capituler.

- Oui.

- Mais tu ne me le diras pas.

- Ce serait trahir une confidence, Paddy. Va te coucher.

- C'est toi ?

Remus, qui avait commencé à vider le verre par mesure de sûreté, le reposa séance tenante. Boire ou conduire une conversation sensée avec Sirius Black, il fallait choisir.

- En vertu d'une amitié longue et sincère, Sirius, j'oublierai que tu viens de poser cette question. Mais si tu ne vas pas te coucher dans la demi-heure qui vient, je pourrais changer d'avis et la répéter à Tonks. Et là, je jure solennellement que tu sauras ce que souffrir veut dire.

- Oui Votre Honneur.

- Au lit, poivrot. Je te réveille demain à neuf heures tapantes.

SB - HP

Le baldaquin était un vieux de la vieille, lui aussi : il avait vu sans broncher huit générations de Black honorer Madame pour l'amour de la race. Il était doublé d'une tenture de velours noir où la carte du ciel avait été reproduite au petit point et au fil d'argent par l'arrière-grand'tante Cassiopée entre deux accouchements. A trois heures du matin, Sirius avait déjà identifié le grand Chien, le petit Chien, le Cygne, les deux Ourses et une bonne partie de la ménagerie céleste. Ce qui ne l'aidait ni à trouver le sommeil, ni à dompter son angoisse.

Si seulement Harry lui en avait parlé avant, il aurait eu moins mal. Il savait depuis longtemps que ses sentiments pour le jeune homme n'étaient pas ceux d'un père de procuration. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Harry à treize ans, le garçon entrait dans les eaux troubles d'une adolescence mûrie avant l'heure par le danger. Jamais Sirius n'avait été tenté de le traiter en enfant, mais il s'était efforcé tant bien que mal de jouer son rôle de parrain. Il lui avait écrit régulièrement, il avait accueilli toutes ses confidences avec un tact inédit chez lui, il avait été le premier à le rassurer le jour où Harry, consterné, avait admis qu'il était plus ému à la vue d'un garçon habillé qu'à l'idée d'une fille nue. Et ce jour-là, à son désarroi, il avait senti son propre désir sortir du long sommeil où l'avaient confiné quinze ans d'isolement et de mauvais traitements.

Et il avait tenu tête au désir, lui le grand impulsif. Harry était son filleul, le fils de James, là commençait et finissait leur relation. « James » était devenu le mantra qu'il invoquait consciencieusement à chaque défaillance, malgré la réticence croissante de Harry à se laisser identifier comme le fils de son père. Il avait essuyé les petites phrases barbelées de Molly et les regards pensifs de Remus sans s'écarter une seule fois de sa ligne de conduite. L'écart était venu plus tard, quand Harry lui avait écrit que la guerre en était à son dernier coup de dé et que Sirius avait enfreint la consigne d'Albus pour rejoindre son filleul dans les Highlands où Voldemort jouait son va-tout. Trois jours durant, il avait veillé sur le jeune homme. Trois nuits durant, il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, tremblant de peur et de résolution.

Et le soir précédant la bataille, lorsque Harry avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et frotté ses lèvres contre les siennes avec la même peur et la même résolution, il lui avait donné sans compter — parce qu'il l'aimait — et sans réfléchir — la réflexion n'avait jamais été son fort — ce dont Harry avait besoin pour s'endormir encore une fois entre ses bras.

Le lendemain, il y avait eu la bataille, et le surlendemain il avait commencé à réfléchir.

SB - HP

Et il réfléchissait toujours pendant que les constellations tournaient invisiblement au-dessus de sa tête, avec les heures qui le rapprochaient du mariage de Harry. Après la guerre, une fois certain qu'il ne recevrait pas la visite d'un James posthume et irascible (« C'est ce que tu appelles une protection rapprochée ? »), il avait décidé de reprendre sa posture stoïque. Il aurait été injuste de contraindre Harry à forger une relation stable avec un homme vieilli avant l'âge et de vingt ans son aîné à cause d'une nuit de réconfort. La meilleure preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner était de le laisser libre en enterrant cette nuit avec la hache de guerre. Et la paix lui avait donné raison ; la paix lui avait montré un Harry métamorphosé, soudain rieur et confiant, et décidé à jouir d'un présent qui prenait la forme d'un contrat longue durée avec l'équipe nationale de Quidditch. Sirius s'était efforcé de rester disponible, ouvrant sa maison à Harry chaque fois qu'il voulait y recevoir des amis ou marquer une trêve dans sa vie trépidante.

Ces derniers temps, Harry s'était fait très présent, venant les rejoindre chaque soir au coin du feu, interrogeant Sirius sur ses projets maintenant qu'il était officiellement réhabilité. Sirius était en peine de répondre. Ses projets se limitaient à voir le jeune homme qui lui posait la question, mais il se serait tranché la langue avant de l'avouer. Pas question d'insinuer quoi que ce soit qui pourrait ressembler à un chantage affectif : là-dessus, il ne céderait pas. Même s'il avait l'impression que Remus n'était pas tout à fait dupe. Ce dernier avait essayé une fois ou deux de faire dévier la conversation sur Harry, mais Sirius avait facilement botté en touche. De l'avantage d'avoir pour interlocuteur un loup-garou pétri de tact.

Soupirant, Sirius croisa ses bras sous sa nuque et laissa ses pensées prendre un tour plus spéculatif. Qui pouvait être ce mystérieux fiancé ? Harry, sans doute par crainte de raviver des souvenirs embarrassants, ne lui avait plus jamais parlé de ses amours. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ayant éliminé la tribu Weasley au grand complet — de Charlie (mort au combat) à Ginny (mauvais genre) en passant par Bill (hétéro, marié), Ron (hétéro, fiancé) et les jumeaux (homos, mais le Ministère n'autorisait pas encore la trigamie) — il s'apprêtait à jeter l'éponge quand une pensée subite le traversa. Rejetant la couverture, il sauta hors du lit et sortit de sa chambre à toutes jambes.

SB - HP

- Moony, j'ai une question pour toi. Moony ! _Lumos_, quoi ! Moony !

Un glapissement assourdi lui répondit, puis une tête au poil déjà grisonnant émergea d'un bastion d'oreillers pour le fixer sans aménité.

- Sirius Black, ça t'arrive souvent d'aller chercher la petite bête à cinq heures du matin ? Tu me ferais regretter qu'on soit au premier quartier de lune.

- C'est Snape ?

- Hein ?

- Demain. Aujourd'hui. Harry. Snape ?

- Oh, doux Jésus. Sirius, comment peux-tu imaginer... bon, retourne dans ta chambre et attends-moi, j'arrive de suite.

Même rendue de sommeil, la voix de Remus conservait cette autorité à laquelle Sirius obéissait plus souvent qu'à son tour. Il rentra dans sa chambre et quelques minutes plus tard, Moony fit son apparition précédé de deux tasses de verveine qui lévitaient gaiement et serrant un volume massif contre son cœur. Sirius fronça le sourcils. Si Remus Lupin se figurait qu'ils allaient lire les philosophes pour apaiser ses peines de cœur, il serait vite détrompé.

- Bois-moi ça. Franchement, Sirius, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner. Harry et Severus ! Harry et l'homme qui l'a brimé pendant sept ans parce que sa mère lui préférait James ! Tu te crois où, dans un roman de Sade ?

- Sais plus où je me crois, grommela Sirius en buvant une gorgée de verveine.

Pas mauvaise, cette tisane. Elle avait un petit arrière-goût qui lui disait quelque chose mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à situer.

- Tu es chez toi, dans ta chambre de maître, et tu t'apprêtes à dormir quatre heures pour faire bonne mine au mariage de ton filleul, lequel t'a convié tout spécialement...

- ... en témoignage d'affection, dit Sirius d'une voix lugubre.

Chose curieuse, il avait sommeil à son tour. Il lâcha la tasse que Remus avait prudemment charmée pour qu'elle continue de léviter et se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers. Il avait compris d'où venait le petit arrière-goût : Moony avait fait un sort à leur fond de whisky.

- Oui, dit Remus d'une voix grave. Sirius, je veux que tu fasses une dernière chose avant de t'endormir. Regarde, je laisse le dictionnaire ouvert à la page de garde sur ton lit. Je veux que tu lises la définition du mot « affection », avec deux « f ». Dors bien, mon grand. A tout à l'heure.

Bâillant à gorge déployée, Sirius attira le dictionnaire contre ses genoux et le feuilleta rapidement. Affaisser... affaler... affamer... ah, voilà.

**Affection** (lat. _affectio_, disposition physique ou mentale). Sentiment de tendresse d'une personne à l'égard d'une autre. Prendre quelqu'un en affection : avoir de l'amitié ou de l'amour pour lui. Affectionner quelqu'un : montrer un sentiment fort pour lui (syn. CHERIR, AIMER; contr. DETESTER).

Il était bien avancé. C'était typique de Moony, cette croyance que les livres avaient réponse à tout. Haussant les épaules, Sirius envoya le dictionnaire percuter la descente de lit, enfonça son visage dans ses oreillers et attendit la première vague d'assaut du sommeil.

SB - HP

Cinq heures plus tard, levé, lavé, rasé et sapé de frais sous l'œil vigilant de Remus, ayant refusé les toasts et l'œuf à la coque mais bu son content de café noir, il sortait à sa suite d'une cheminée de pierre.

Le bureau d'Albus n'avait pas changé depuis la paix. Haut comme une cathédrale et clair comme le jour qui baignait les grandes fenêtres, mais aux trois quart vides, ce qui était plutôt surprenant à onze heures moins le quart. Albus était là, emmitouflé dans de grandes robes blanches qui lui donnaient l'air d'un patriarche orthodoxe. Harry était là, un peu pâle mais si beau que Sirius eut besoin de tout son courage pour ne pas replonger séance tenante dans la cheminée. Encore trois heures à tenir, déjeuner compris, avant que Moony l'autorise à battre retraite. Il regarda autour de lui. Une vingtaine de chaises étaient disposées en rond devant le bureau d'Albus mais il n'y avait personne pour les occuper.

- Et alors, où sont les autres ?

- Ils vont venir. Je tenais à ce que tu sois le premier à me rejoindre, Sirius. Viens près de moi.

Le fiancé n'était pas là, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient opté pour le cérémonial à l'ancienne où il entrerait le dernier au bras d'un proche parent. Un coup d'œil aux bannières rouge et or déployées sur les murs rassura Sirius : visiblement, Harry épousait un Gryffondor. Drago Malefoy avait été le dernier nom sur sa liste de la veille et il était soulagé de pouvoir le biffer mentalement. Non seulement c'était un Serpentard, mais un garçon capable de retourner sa veste à la onzième heure ne présentait pas toutes les garanties souhaitables pour faire un époux modèle.

Remus s'assit sur une des chaises et Sirius, résolu à faire les choses correctement, alla se placer derrière Harry.

- Non, Sirius, pas ici. Près de moi.

- Mais...

Harry se retourna, et Sirius reconnut le jeune homme qui avait noué ses bras autour de lui dans l'odeur sombre de la bruyère et des marais avant de lui rendre coup pour coup, assaut pour tendre assaut dans la nuit. L'instant d'après, le corps d'Harry était contre le sien, lui cachant en partie le bureau, un Albus rayonnant et le parchemin où le rituel nuptial s'étalait en caractères celtiques. Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou et colla sa bouche à son oreille.

- Quand j'ai dit que je te voulais à mes côtés, Sirius, je parlais littéralement. Je te demande pardon d'avoir rusé avec toi mais je t'observe depuis des mois et je sais à quel point tu t'es barricadé derrière tes défenses. Tu aurais refusé interminablement pour mon bien si j'avais essayé de parlementer avec toi. Personne ne sait qui j'épouse sinon toi. Et il dépend de toi que je me marie ou non aujourd'hui.

Serrant Harry contre lui, Sirius effectua une rotation habile d'un quart de tour pour réintégrer Remus dans son champ de vision. Le loup-garou était plongé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures mais, devinant le regard de Sirius, il releva la tête et se livra à un sémaphore improvisé d'où il ressortait que non, l'idée ne venait pas de lui, oui il était au courant, non ce n'était pas de sa faute si Sirius avait passé une nuit blanche parce qu'il écoutait ses principes plutôt que son cœur, et oui Sirius avait intérêt à donner rapidement une réponse ferme et définitive au jeune homme parce que Molly Weasley allait remonter d'ici peu des cuisines où elle montrait à Dobby comment fouetter une chantilly maison.

- Oui, dit précipitamment Sirius.

Il était prêt à affronter ses principes, l'amour d'Harry et Molly Weasley, mais successivement si possible.

- Je laisse entrer les fauves ? demanda Albus qui se tenait près de la porte, une main sur la poignée.

- Un instant ! cria Harry.

Desserrant son étreinte, le jeune homme retroussa sans façon ses robes de cérémonie et traversa la pièce en courant pour rejoindre le Directeur. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta à la cantonnade, à la petite assemblée que Sirius ne voyait pas mais qu'il devinait massée sur le seuil et agonisant de curiosité :

- Messieurs-dames, encore un petit détail à régler et on pourra commencer. L'officiant est prêt et le fiancé vient d'arriver, mais... il n'y en aurait pas un ou une parmi vous qui voudrait bien me servir de témoin ?

FIN

Un petit PM à Julielal pour lui souhaiter bon anniversaire si vous la connaissez... et une petite rev à l'auteure pour lui faire sa fête ?


End file.
